feux d'artificesfeux d'amour
by mira nara
Summary: Watanuki a quitté sa petite vie parfaite de lycéen... Il a quitté himawari-cahn,yuko, mokona, maru et moro et il a même abandonner son pire ennemi, doumeki.Pourquoi? Il ne le sait pas vraiment!Il l'avait decidé alors qu'il mangeait tout les trois ensemble


**Auteur:** Mira Nara

**Titre:** Feux d'artifices = feux d'amour ?

**Résumé**: Kimihiro ne peux plus le supporter. Alors il ne représentait qu'un cuisinier aux yeux de ce baka ? Aux yeux de …. Doumeki ??Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui fendait autant le cœur ? Après tout, Watanuki ne le porte pas dans son cœur !!! Ou peut-être que si ?

**couple:** Médium au lunettes (kawaiiiiiiii) X exorciste (trop Kawaiiiiiiiii)

**Note: **euh… Que dire ?et bien j'essaye de corriger toutes mes photes Daurtograffes mais il se peut qu'il en reste encore un tas donc…. Passer outre s'il vous plaît !!!

Ceci est le résultat d'un cours des plus ennuyeux dans ce monde : mathématique

**Bonne lecture !**

Voilà, c'est la fin de l'année ! Et la fête de la nouvelle année va bientôt commencer… Avec les traditions habituelles, bien sûr ! Tout le monde est vêtu d'un yukata, même Watanuki. Tout les villageois sont joyeux aujourd'hui. Tous sauf Watanuki. Et oui, le jeune médium n'avait pas la tête à fêté cette journée remplis de souvenirs pas trop joyeux, on pourrait même dire nostalgique. De très vieux souvenirs ; des souvenirs comme Doumeki. Les pensées de Watanuki s'évadèrent au-dedans. Au temps où lui et l'exorciste se chamaillaient tout le temps. Enfin, où Watanuki se chamaillait tout le temps…

Mais tout ça est vieux à présent.

Il avait quitté la ville, Watanuki avait abandonné sa petite vie 'parfaite' de lycéen.

Le médium avait laissé derrière lui Yuko, Maru et Moro, Mokona, Himawari-chan, tout ses amis, ses ennemis, tout !

Kimihiro se promène entre les différents stands de la fête. En rencontrant ses nouveaux amis, ils jouèrent aux divers jeux. Notamment la pêche à la tortue ; Watanuki n'en avait même pas attrapé une ! Ils mangèrent de la barbe à papa, des pommes d'amour, firent un tour sur la grande roue… La routine quoi !

-Eh , Watanuki ! Il y a un nouveau jeu, là bas ! cria un de ses amis

-J'arrive !!

Le garçon emmena Kimihiro devant ce nouveau jeu qui n'était qu'un simple jeu de tire à l'arc. Le médium recula, déstabilisé. Pourquoi ? Allons ! Un arc et des flèches !

-Euh, non ! Je ne suis pas très fort à ces trucs ! 'Bye !

Et Watanuki se dissimula dans la foule. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas fort à ce sport, le tir à l'arc. Mais il connaît quelqu'un qui était le maître dans ce domaine. Enfin _connaissait…_

Il parcourra la fête d'un regard absent avant de la quitter.

Watanuki n'était déjà pas très emballer à venir ici, mais maintenant son moral était tombé à zéro. Pourquoi devait-il repenser à Doumeki ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublié ce stupide exorciste ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier la cause de départ ???

Doumeki énervait toujours Watanuki dans le passé. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était parti ? Non…

Pour être franc, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait tout abandonné. Il l'avait juste décidé sur un coup de tête un jour en parlant avec Himawari-chan…

oO

Himawari-chan affiche encore un de ses magnifiques sourires.

-Tu cuisines vraiment bien, Watanuki-kun ! dit-elle

-Toi aussi, Himawari-chan ! Tes petits gâteaux sont exquis !

Himawari pris un air énormément gênée

-Je les ai achetés préparés. Je ne les ai que réchauffer !

Watanuki tomba sur le sol mais se reprit bien vite :

-Tu réchauffes super bien !

Himawari lui refit un sourire dont elle seule a le secret (enfin… j'en doute en regardant Naruto mais ce n'est qu'un détail…. XD) Kimihiro se mit à rêver.

-Hé ! Où sont mes crevettes ?demanda Doumeki

-Quoiii ? Mais tu sors d'où toi, encore ?!Cria le jeune homme

L'exorciste se boucha les oreilles à l'aide de son petit doigt et mangea tranquillement son bento.

-Vous vous entendez si bien tout les deux ! sourit Himawari-chan

-Quoi ?! Moi et ce … ce goinfre de première ?! cria Watanuki

Le médium se tourna vers Doumeki qui mangeait son repas sans dire quoi que ce soit. Au fond c'était toujours la même chose : Watanuki cuisinait et Doumeki mangeait. Et c'était tout. Il ne se parlait quasiment jamais. Et lorsque qu'ils se parlaient c'était pour s'engueuler ou pour s'insulter, au choix. Alors c'était ça, hein ? Watanuki ne représentait que le petit cuisinier qui l'emmerdait à bout de champs ?

Il serra les poings et se releva sous les yeux surpris de ses camarades.

-Excusez-moi, je dois y aller ! dit-il calmement

Et sur ces belles paroles, il s'en alla. Où ? Chez Yuko, elle pourrait bien le conseillé non ?

-Yuuukoooooo ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?dit le médium en entrant dans la boutique.

-M'acheter du saké ?hasarda-t-elle.(ah non c'est vrai ! Le hasard n'est pas de ce monde ! Tout est inéluctable ! Donc : inéluctabla-t-elle XD)

-Mais non ! Doumeki me prend pour son cuistot, que dois-je faire ?

-Cuisiner pour lui et m'acheter du saké ?

Yuko ne pense vraiment qu'à ça ?? La sorcière ne lui était pas d'un grande aide , alors…

-Laisse tomber, j'y vais !

Watanuki sortit furieux du magasin et resta perplexe. Quelqu'un l'attendait devant la maison.

-Hé ! Pourquoi t'es parti la tout à l'heure ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. C'était Doumeki. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ,lui encore ? Se plaindre pour le manque de crevettes dans son bento ?

-Pour rien, répondit le médium

Watanuki passa devant son 'camarade' pour continuer son chemin quand un bras puissant le retint.

-Hé !

-J'ai un nom !!! cria Kimihiro

Le cuisinier se dégagea, continuant son chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Réponds-moi !!!

Et c'est ce jour-là que le médium quitta sa petite vie de lycéen. Sans adieu, sans lettre, sans rien.

oO

Watanuki se coucha dans l'herbe du parc. Elle était vraiment stupide sa raison. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien le déranger dans le fait que Doumeki ne le remarquait pas ? Pourquoi le fait que ce baka se moque de lui, l'irrite tant ? Son cœur s'était déchiré quand il l'avait su. Quand il avait su qu'il n'était rien aux yeux de l'exorciste.

Les feux d'artifices s'élevaient dans le ciel quand Watanuki leva les yeux au ciel. Les lumières multicolores décoloraient le ciel.

-Watanuki-kun ! Viens voir les feux d'artifices avec nous ! Cria une fille

-ouais, ouais j'arrive !

La fille disparut dans la foule et Watanuki se leva pour la suivre. Les filles… Elles énervent !

C'est toujours au moment où on réfléchit qu'elles viennent vous harceler…pfffff…

-Watanuki-kun ! Tu ne l'es trouve pas magnifiquement beau ?

Comment peut-on trouver quelque chose 'magnifiquement beau' ? Soit c'est magnifique, soit c'est beau ! Ca ne peut pas être les deux !!

-Ah oui ! Avant que j'oublie ! Il y avait un ami à toi qui te cherchais, il est vraiment canon…

Un énorme feu rouge vînt allumer le ciel noircit par la fumée.

-ah bon ? C'était qui ?

La fille réfléchit avant de dire hésitante :

-euh… Kameki ?non… Poumeki ? Noumeki ? je ne sais plus…

Kameki , Poumeki et Noumeki ?? Cela ne lui disait rien ! Un ami ? En dehors du lycée, il n'avait aucun ami ! Et elle ne pouvait pas parler de… ça ne pouvait pas être…

-Attends j'ai pris sa photo, il est vraiment trop kawaiiiiii !

La brunette sortit son portable et le tendit à Kimihiro.

Son visage si parfait, ses yeux n'exprimant aucun sentiment, ses cheveux bruns, il n'y avait aucun doute c'était…

-Doumeki ! C'était ça son nom !

Watanuki lâcha le portable sous la surprise. Doumeki ? Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi le cherchait-il ??Comment a –t-il fait pour le retrouver aussi rapidement ??

Le médium était terrifié à l'idée de revoir l'exorciste. Et surtout à l'idée de voir la réaction de celui-ci en le voyant, lui.

-Tu pourrais faire attention ! Mon gsm…se plaignit la fille

Mais Watanuki ne s'en souciait plus à présent. Il faut qu'il parte très loin d'ici, il faut qu'il parte avant que l'autre ne le trouve ! Il se retourne près à courir, mais en face de lui se trouve, se trouve, se trouve….

-Dou…d-oumeeekiiiiii ?!

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, espèce de petit…

Le médium ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase pourtant si bien commencée. Il s'enfuit

Et se cacha derrière les arbres du parc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Doumeki n'avait pas l'air content du tout de le revoir ! C'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu son bento hebdomadaire…Watanuki sourit. Il l'avait revu, le reste lui importait peu. Mais il avait pu revoir son visage si parfait, il avait pu le revoir… Il avait pu…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre.

-Doumeki… murmura-t-il

Watanuki laissa retomber sa tête contre le tronc.

Il était furieux. Pourquoi est-ce que ce baka est venu le chercher ?

Il était furieux. Mais d'un autre côté, Watanuki était aussi content. Content que l'exorciste était venu le chercher.

-Hé !

Sa voix aussi douce que le derrière d'un nouveau-né résonna dans la tête du médium. Il avait fini par le rattraper. Au fond c'est ce qu'avait espéré Watanuki : Que Doumeki le rattrape…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? murmura Kimihiro, les yeux clos

-Ce que je veux ? Nous voulons que tu rentres à la maison !dit Doumeki

Un silence pesant s'en suivit.

-Nous ? demanda alors, Watanuki

-Yuko, Himawari, Mokona et…

-Et toi ?

Watanuki souleva sa tête pour observer un Doumeki agenouillé devant lui. Celui-ci parut énerver.

-Mais bien-sûr, baka ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Kimihiro ne répondit rien, regardant les feux de joies dans le ciel.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?demanda l'exorciste

-Pourquoi suis-je parti ?répéta le médium d'un air absent.

Il ne le savait pas lui-même, alors à quoi ça servirait d'essayer d'y répondre ? Doumeki prit le menton de Kimihiro dans ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais les yeux froids et furieux de l'exorciste ne faisait que détruire le médium un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il repoussa la main de Doumeki

-Laisse-moi. !

-Non ! Et écoutes-moi attentivement ! Tu trouves que c'est normal de disparaître du jour au lendemain sans laisser de notes, sans même donner un signe de vie ? Pendant UNE année ? Et quand je te retrouve enfin, tu –

-Fous la merde ? Tu m'évites ? Tu t'enfuis ? Tu ne sais plus quoi penser ? Tu essayes de disparaître de notre vie ? De MA vie ???

Watanuki vida ses poumons sur ses dernières paroles. Watanuki jeta un regard féroce à Doumeki soudain prit d'une colère passagère.

-Je suis partis parce que j'en avais marre, je n'en pouvais plus ! Je…

Kimihiro mit sa main sur son front. Pourquoi était-il déjà parti au juste ? Parce que Doumeki ne le remarquait pas ? Le chercher pendant toute une année prouvait le contraire… Alors pourquoi ? Ou peut-être que l'exorciste était forcé de le faire ? Il s'était senti coupable ? Ou…

-Hé !...

Watanuki ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir Doumeki le regarder inquiet. Non, personne ne le forcerait à être inquiet alors il s'était vraiment soucier pour lui ?

-Je… Baka ! J'ai un nom !

Watanuki avait crié pour finalement se jeter dans els bras du brun. Doumeki entoura le médium de ses bras protecteur.

-… Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-Je ne sais pas. A cause de toi, peut-être.

Doumeki serra Kimihiro contre lui.

-A cause de moi ?

-Je pensais que je n'étais qu'un cuisinier à tes yeux !

-Qu'un cuisinier ? Mais tu es vraiment un imbécile, ou quoi ?

Watanuki se dégagea de l'entrainte de Doumeki. D'accord il n'aurait pas du partir, mais le traiter d'imbécile ? Le brun aux lunettes recula contre son tronc, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse et… bouda.

-Chuis pas un nainbécile !

Doumeki sourit avant de se pencher sur le médium.

-Mais je dois avouer que pour un imbécile tu es assez mignon…

Watanuki ouvrit d grands yeux et n'eu pas le temps de riposter que l'exorciste posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Que se passait-il ? IL EMBRASSAIT DOUMEKI ?! Pourquoi ne repoussait-il pas le brun ? Pourquoi se laissait-il aller ? Pourquoi répondait-il au baisé ? Pourquoi…

Watanuki poussa un petit gémissement.

-Je t'aime, Kimihiro…

Doumeki s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de sa Némésis…

-Doumeki… Je-Moi aussi…

Plus loin

-Non, mais c'est un lieu public ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire _**ça**_ ici !!!

Une femme aux longs cheveux noir volant dans le vent arriva et dit

-Tu sais, Mokona…. Tout est inéluctable ! Même le fait qu'ils le font dans un lieu public aux yeux de tous. !

-Oh, ils sont tellement mignons…dit Himawari

Mokona sauta sur l'épaule de la fille

-mmm.. Mokona veut du saké !

-OUI ! dit Yuko, allons demander à Wata…enfin … il est peut-être un peu occupé étant donné qu'il vient de se faire péné…

-Du saké ? Bonne idée !

Himawari emmena la sorcière et la boule de poils vers le festival sous les feux d'artifices éclairant la nuit….

_**LA FIN !!!**_

_**Alors...? Verdict??**_

_**Vous aimez le cours de mathématique autant que moi? Reviews s'il vous plaît!!!!!**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu la fic même si vous ne l'aimiez pas, merci d'avoir supporter l'histoire jusqu'à la fin!!!!**_

_**Jvou zaim...  
**_


End file.
